Conventionally, traffic congestion prediction methods are proposed for a vehicle driving assist device. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes that a vehicle density of vehicles located within a predetermined distance in the front and back directions of one vehicle is calculated from a detection result of a radar device and it is determined whether or not a driving state of the one vehicle may be a cause of generation of traffic congestion by using the vehicle density.